


Tetris

by ifucked_thatburrito



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Monaboyd, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifucked_thatburrito/pseuds/ifucked_thatburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wakes up to Billy playing Tetris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetris

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that popped into my mind at some ungodly hour! Yay! Bed Tetris! I rated it teens and up cause of the swears.. Just to be safe c:

Dominic's eyes flutter open, ears picking up the distinct theme 8-bit tune to Tetris, he rolls over to find Billy lying on his back next to him, playing said game.

"Billy, what the fuck are you doing?" Dom slurred in his still half conscious state, rubbing his eyes and opening his mouth for a colossal yawn.

Billy paused his game and stared at Dom with a blank expression on his pixie-like features. 

"I'm trying to complete the 56th level of Tetris Dommeh."

Dominic blinked a few times at him before checking the time, the clock read 3:30am.

Well fuck this for a game of soldiers, he thought and promptly turned over and smooshed his face back into the pillow as usual, muttering a-to be quite honest- incomprehensible,  
"could you just turn it down a bit..?"


End file.
